Des mots dans le vent
by Florette
Summary: Francis écrit une lettre à Arthur dans laquelle il dévoile ses sentiments. FrUk.
1. Francis

Une FrUk écrite pendant une pause de ma journée.

* * *

Des mots portés par le vent

«Arthur,

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur bat plus fort? Pourquoi toi, mon ennemi, me fait ressentir cela? Pourquoi veux-je une nouvelle guerre contre toi juste pour pouvoir te revoir encore une fois? De toute notre histoire seule les guerres ressortent réellement dans ma mémoire car tu étais là en face de moi, à te concentrer exclusivement sur moi. Parfois je voudrais redevenir enfant juste pour pouvoir te voir sans avoir à me battre, pouvoir passer du temps avec toi sans rien craindre. Tu te souviens la fois où tu t'étais laissé poussé les cheveux pour me ressembler et que je te les avait coupé? Je garde encore précieusement une mèche de ces cheveux dans la table à côté de mon lit.

Hier tu as tué la femme qui m'a défendue au péril de sa vie mais je ne t'en ai pas voulue, seulement peut-être les deux ou trois premier jours, mais je suis incapable de te détester ou de te haïr. Tu es ma vie et on ne peux se haïr sois même.

Demain peut-être devrons nous encore nous battre l'un contre l'autre mais cette fois tu aura lue cette lettre et compris mes sentiments pour toi.

Tu m'as volé mon fils et moi j'ai permis à ton frère de devenir indépendant pourtant cela n'a jamais vraiment changé grand chose entre-nous et rien ne changera sûrement jamais. Dès fois je regrette que notre relation soit figé ainsi mais dans ces moment là je me dit qu'au moins je te vois même si c'est pour me battre. J'ai déjà vu la haine dans ton regard et elle m'était adressé quand je parlais à Alfred généralement. Ce doit-être parce que je l'ai aidé contre toi. Je sais que je le mérite mais cela fait mal, si mal.

Je ne souhaite qu'une chose une fois que tu aura terminé de lire cette lettre. Je ne te demande pas de changer de comportement avec moi ni même d'y répondre mais seulement de ne pas t'en servir pour m'humilier. J'ai peur que tu fasse cela mais il y a toujours un moment où les sentiments déborde et où il faut les dire. Si tu le fait je ne te ferais rien car je m'en sais incapable mais je ne me ferais plus d'illusions et j'essayerais de disparaître totalement de ta vie n'apparaissant devant toi que sur les ordres de mes dirigeants.

Francis Bonnefoy.»


	2. Arthur

Des mots portés par le vent

Merci pour toutes vos rewievs et il y a une réponse à la lettre de Francis. Bah oui je n'allais pas vous laissez comme cela et le pauvre il n'aurait jamais su la réponse autrement.

* * *

«Francis,

J'ai lu ta lettre et même si tu ne me demandais pas de te répondre je le fais. Quand je l'ai ouverte et que j'ai vu qu'elle était de ta mains et qu'elle était personnelle je suis parti la lire dans ma chambre laissant mon dirigeant en plant. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux en lisant ses mots. Non continue à lire et ne jette pas cette lettre. Je t'en prie lit là jusqu'à la fin.

Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tel sentiment envers moi et je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en aurais un jour. Je pensais rester avec les miens caché au fond de moi jusqu'à la disparition de ma nation.

Quand je t'ai volé Mathew j'espérais que tu viendrais te battre pour le récupérer mais tu n'es jamais venu. Je crois que je t'avais trop sérieusement blessé et je le regrette amèrement. Quand tu es venu au secours d'Alfred j'ai cru que tu avais des sentiments pour lui renforçant ma colère envers lui et la transformant en haine. Elle n'étais pas tourné vers toi mais vers lui. J'ai enfoui mes sentiments au fond de moi et l'ai es tu à partir de ce moment là. Il faut croire que j'avais tord mais il est toujours plus simple avec le temps de s'apercevoir de ses erreurs et de les critiquer.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été vraiment clair dans mes propos alors je vais essayer de simplifier en utilisant trois petit mots si simple mais au combien difficile à dire. Dès que l'on prend conscience de tout ce qu'ils renferme et de tous ce qu'ils contiennent il devient plus dur de les dire. C'est un morceau de son cœur que l'on met dedans à chaque fois se donnant de plus en plus à la personne. La déception est toujours proportionnelle à l'attente que l'on met dans ces mots. Alors finalement je vais me lancer et te les écrire. Francis Bonnefoy je t'aime et ce depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Arthur Kirkland.»


End file.
